A Whole New World
by DeltaQ
Summary: I hate her. I really do. What kind of mother sends her only child halfway across the world to go to some boarding school? Just because she had the time of her life doesn't mean I like to spend the next year at some place called Hogwarts..


'… and I'm not going! I won't, you can't make me!' Sapphire screamed whilst slamming her bedroom door shut.

'I can and you will go, if I have to drag you all the way to Scotland myself!' Aurie screamed back at her.

They had been at this since she had told Sapphire, but so far Aurora, or Aurie as she was called by family and friends, hadn't been able to convince her daughter to go to the UK just yet. It's not that she didn't understand Sapphire's point of view. She had been in the same situation almost thirty years ago: her mother had made her leave the States as well to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had gotten her letter when she was eleven years old, but Erika decided that her daughter should at least be given a chance to lead a normal childhood before entering the world of magic. So she had studied magic at home during holidays, whilst attending a muggle high school the rest of the year. Erika herself had attended an American Wizardingschool, including an exchange to the UK, where she studied at Hogwarts for a year. That's where she had met Aurora's father, Sirius Black. With the help of their friends they had resolved the issues that they had been having since they had met and had fallen in love. They had planned to start a life together after they graduated the next year, but that plan was changed with the arrival of Voldemort. Her mother had been afraid for her and had called her back home after her sixth year.

In the summer, she found out she was pregnant and contacted Sirius. He visited often during the weekends and was present at the birth of their baby girl, Aurora. After he graduated from Hogwarts, they got married, but he remained in England to help his friends and the Order of the Phoenix in their fight against Voldemort. When their daughter was four years old, Voldemort was defeated by Erika's best friends son, Harry. However, Sirius was sent to Azkaban for his revenge on Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed them. Erika knew of this, so Aurora grew up missing her father instead of hating him for what the rest of the world thought he had done, which was betraying his best friends and more important, killing a dozen or so people. When she was sixteen years old, her mother decided it was time for Aurora to attend Hogwarts. They chose to use Erika's maiden name for Aurora, because her father had just broken out of Azkaban that summer and Aurora didn't want all the attention that comes with having an alleged mass murderer as a father, so she came to Hogwarts as Aurora Wolfe. She was sorted into Gryffindor and met her god-brother Harry. They played together on the Quidditch team, her becoming a chaser when Alicia Spinnet quit the team. That's were she met her other lifelong friends; the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. She never told any of them who her father was, not until he was safely with her mother in the States after his escape at the end of the year. She still didn't use her real name until the defeat of Voldemort three years after her graduation, afraid that he would try to use her against Harry or the Order. A few years after that, she had come across a former love of hers and they had ended up in bed together. Realizing her mistake the next morning, she disappeared, only to find out a couple weeks later that she was pregnant. She never contacted the father, because he already had a family with children and so she had raised her daughter Sapphire by herself, never telling her who her father was.

Even though she had been happy at Hogwarts, her mother had also made her go as she didn't want to leave her life in America behind. So Aurora understood very well what Sapphire was going through, but nevertheless she was going to force her to go, because it was simply the best thing for her. As she prepared herself for another discussion, Sapphire sat upstairs deciding if running away from home was an option.

_'She has no right to send me there, I don't want to go. I can stay here and keep studying magic when I'm not in school. What's wrong with that? Why do I all of the sudden have to be on the other side of the earth, just to learn stuff that I can also learn here. I would have to start a whole new life, new friends, new places. As much fun as that may sound to some people, I'm not that adventurous. Sure I would love to go on holiday there, but on holiday at least you know you're gonna be home a couple weeks later. I would miss everyone here, my friends, my grandmother and my mother... well, maybe my mother not so much, she the one that's making me go after all.' _  
She sighed and looked at her nightstand. There lay her wand and a stood a photo of her grandparents.

_Maybe I should go_, she thought. _'Maybe I should go and see the country my grandfather lived in and perhaps it's not such a bad idea to study at the school he and grandma and mom went to. I could finally meet my godparents and their families, I've always wanted to do that. Mom told me their children also go to Hogwarts, so maybe I'll make friends in advance and then I'm not alone when I go there. That's actually a good idea.'_ As she looked at the photo, she saw the smiling face of her grandfather. _'He would want me to go'._  
She was still trying to decide if those reasons were good enough when a thought hit her. _'Maybe I could find my father!'_

It hadn't occurred to her before, that while she was in England, she could find her father, who lived there. Her mother never spoke of him, but she had once found a letter from Elizabeth, her mom's best friend, in which she had urged her mother to tell Sapphire who her father was, before she came to England one day and found out herself. _'Now she's actually making me go, giving me the perfect opportunity. Not that I know that much about him. All I know is that he went to Hogwarts as well and that he gave mom the ring I've had since I was born'._ She pulled the necklace out of her shirt and looked at the pendants: a precious gem, a gift from her grandfather. Not that she had known her grandfather, he just gave it to her mom to give to her daughter if she ever had one. That's where her name came from, the dazzling blue sapphire she had worn around her neck for the past sixteen years, to remind her of her grandfather. The other pendant was the beautiful silver ring her mother had gotten from her father. It also hung around her neck everyday, reminding her of the fact that she had no idea who it came from. _'That's all I know of him. Oh and that he played Quidditch'_. She smiled at that thought, because according to her mom, Sapphire had gotten her Quidditch skills from her father. This was saying a lot as Aurora herself had played for a professional Quidditch team for a couple years after graduating Hogwarts. _'If I have to go to Hogwarts, then I'm sure as hell gonna try out for the House team'. _  
She looked once more at the photo on the nightstand and the necklace in her hand, then she got up and walked downstairs to talk to her mother.

_'Maybe this really isn't such a bad idea after all…'_


End file.
